


Make It Up to Me

by Plus1STR



Series: Someday [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plus1STR/pseuds/Plus1STR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things seem to have their way of working out in the end, don't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Up to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Compensar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391209) by [Rosetta (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta)



> Shoddy summaries and titles are my forte. (Sorry)

The hospital wasn’t the most ideal setting, especially not for a first date; Angie had recently been shot, nearly died of blood loss, and just woke up from a state of unconsciousness all in a matter of days. When Peggy agreed to the date, she hadn’t really thought much about it; the surroundings, the tubes coming out of Angie, the doctors that would periodically need to check up on her. She had been so relieved that Angie could still stomach being around, let alone still be interested in her, that she jumped at the chance. After all, she had just come very close to losing Angie and neither had the intention of wasting any more time.

Upon Angie’s insistence, Peggy finally left the hospital; she retreated to Howard’s penthouse to shower and change into something that wasn’t lightly dusted in wall plaster and faintly smelled of ash. Though wanting nothing more than to go back to the hospital and keep Angie company, the twinge of guilt that nagged in the back of Peggy’s mind forced her to make a detour at the office; she was gone for three days during their time of crisis.

Of course she went over the paperwork and files that Sousa gave her and spit-balled ideas for him to work with, but it wasn’t the same as having her there in the office. Sousa was already on his way out, almost colliding with Peggy when she opened the door.

“Carter,” Sousa started, with a smile that told her he was more than just relieved to see her, likely tired of being tormented by another one of Thompson’s power trips. “How’s your friend?”

“She’s doing better. Thank you, Daniel.”

“Agent Carter,” Thompson interrupted the two, brushing past them as he straightened out his jacket. “Great timing. We’re going for a ride.”

“I’ve only just arrived.” With her tone, it came out as more of a question but she followed behind them all the same. If both Sousa and Thompson were headed out, whatever they stumbled upon must have been of interest.

Thompson briefed Peggy about the situation on the ride; there had been an attack on a local cinema that left everyone in attendance dead. When they reached the theater and witnessed the aftermath of the carnage, the three separated, questioning anyone they could and searching for clues. Peggy quickly came to realize that the people in the cinema killed each other— their weapons of choice had been their own bare hands. Peggy hadn’t wandered off very far when Sousa suddenly attacked Thompson; Peggy tried to get him off of Thompson, but instead ended up taking an elbow to the face. If it hadn’t been for the blow with a baton one of the officers on scene delivered, Sousa would have likely killed Thompson.

“The boys at the lab’ll run some tests,” Thompson spoke as Sousa was loaded into the back of an ambulance. “Probably won’t know much until he wakes up.”

Peggy was now running on a very tight schedule; she hadn’t even picked up a pie yet. Restraining Sousa and finding the cause of his sudden outburst— a canister of a suspicious gas— had taken up far more time than Peggy expected and left her with a worsening bruise just below her eye. She’d likely have to sort out paperwork for the incident and write up a file for the canister Sousa found at the theater as he was unable to himself.

It took Peggy hours to organize everything; the incident report involving Sousa and Thompson’s scuffle, checking up on Sousa, organizing information on the theater attack, an inventory file for the canister that was recovered from at the scene. During her break, Peggy stopped by the L&L to fetch a rhubarb pie, but it’d been so long that it had gone cold. By the time she made it to the hospital, it was already half past ten. Peggy sent up a silent thanks when she arrived at Angie’s room just in time to watch a nurse leave as it likely meant Angie was awake.

And that she was; when Peggy stepped into the room, Angie sat up straight and crossed her arms, tossing her a glare.

“Cutting it close there, Peg. Real close.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Peggy sighed, leaning her back against the door she’d just closed. “Forgive me?”

“That depends, English…” Angie tilted her chin up and raised a brow. “You bring the goods?”

“I wouldn’t dare disappoint.” Peggy held up the bag that held the cold, likely hardened, pie. “I’m afraid it’s gone cold though.”

Angie carefully shifted her body over— mindful of her casted, slung arm— making enough space on her bed on her good side. She pulled the covers over and patted the spot, welcoming Peggy to lay with her. “That’ll do,” she said, breaking her tough act with a smile.

It was when Peggy got closer and sat herself on the bed that Angie could see the yellowish bruise under Peggy’s eye and her lips tightened into a thin frown. “There a story to go with that shiner, English?” Angie questioned as she uncovered the pie, sticking a fork in it before taking a mouthful.

Peggy rehashed her day— naturally she left out the details of the bodies found at the theater— occasionally stopping to wipe a few crumbs of pie from the corner of Angie’s mouth or to take a forkful for herself. Peggy rambled on, even after the two had finished the pie, stopping when she caught Angie stifling a yawn. After a bit of shifting about, Angie wrapped her good arm around Peggy’s shoulders as best she could and Peggy turned on her side, making it easy for the injured woman.

“I’m sorry,” Peggy spoke softly, just low enough for Angie to catch it.

“For what, Pegs?”

“For all of this.” Peggy rested her head against Angie’s chest as her fingertips ghosted over the bandaged arm. “I’ve mucked it up quite a bit, haven’t I?”

“Nah.” Angie weaved her fingers through Peggy’s hair, lightly scratching her scalp; the calming gesture was undoing Peggy’s curls, but neither seemed to notice or care. Angie laughed softly and Peggy could feel Angie’s body shake with it. “You did forget the schnapps though.” The remark earned her a soft snort from Peggy.

“I couldn’t very well bring liquor into a hospital, Angie.”

“You’re tellin’ me a trained spy couldn’t sneak in a lil’ bottle of the good stuff?”

Peggy propped herself up on her elbow, sending Angie a playful glare. “Angela Martinelli, you are something else.”

“Well, I guess you’ll have to make it up to me then, won’t cha English?” The hand tangled in Peggy’s hair stilled and Angie’s focus flickered from Peggy’s eyes to her lips and back again. Peggy sat up a bit further and leaned in, pressing her lips to Angie’s. The kiss was soft and lingered, whiting out the noise of the machines beeping and whirring in the background. When the two pulled apart, Peggy touched her forehead against Angie’s; they were still close enough to feel the other’s breath on their lips.

“I suppose I will,” Peggy whispered, lightly brushing their noses together before settling back down and resting her head on Angie’s chest again and Angie went back to gently raking her nails on Peggy’s scalp. When Angie’s breathing began to slow down and steady, Peggy felt her eyelids begin to fall.

“Peach,” Angie sighed, her voice laced with drowsiness.

“What’s that?”

“The schnapps. Peach is good.”

Peggy wrapped an arm around Angie’s waist, sleepily smiling against the fabric of the woman’s hospital gown. “Peach it is then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly the end of this series, though I'm not entirely certain just yet.


End file.
